The New World - Magic Rising
by Dao of Innocence
Summary: Read.


A loud roar hammered the entirety of the planet, name unknown but it had a feeling of Ancient Prigins. The one beautiful, now gray and lifeless, planet had completely cracked into 18 pieces. The remnants shriveled into ash, as well as the leaf on the world tree.

Meanwhile, on the world tree.

You could see smoke from miles away, as the crow could tell. He was a witness after all. A large branch for the realm of New Origin, the tenth realm, had just been burned, turning into a single, shriveled up and burr paper ball. Before the crow could catch it, however, it landed on an old branch. Earths current branch. The single lucky leaf, however, had the Squirrel on it. He swatted it away like a fly, making its way to earth. (No superheroes like Iron Man or Hulk, that's not time for them yet.) the paper ball, shriveled and shrinking fast, combined and _merged_ with the leaf we all know and love.

Meanwhile, on planet Earth.

A large meteoric comet had just barely tapped into Earths _infosphere_. [1] This was enough to trigger a large change. Everyone fainted. Everywhere, death, fire, and other accidents such as car crashes happened because of this. Around 1.9 billion people survived. The ones that didn't however, were turned to ash and absorbed into those nearest.

Main Character POV

I was walking down the street, looking at an interesting plant. _Huh, that's pretty cool. Maybe I should get one?_ That was his last thought as he suddenly fainted. _/ Skip 15 Minutes He shook his head, gaining consciousness once again. He could feel a bit of pain in his stomach. So he concentrated, trying to remember why he fainted. However when he did this, he went into a spiritual space, seeing his body on third person. What the hell!? Did some strange uncle poison me? He notices, however, five Dantian-like objects in his naval area._

Concentrating once again, for a longer period of time, he could tell what each ones element is. Gravity, lightning, water, light, and the big one on the middle was fire. _So, so I have like... powers or something? Like in those novels?_ He came out of his spiritual mode, something that seemed like he knew how since he was born, and looked around.

He could see people just waking up, and those who were seeming to be in the same setting he was just a moment ago. He looked at his hand, concentrating. _Spark! Plasma! Uhh... Fire?_ Just like that, a small, almost unnoticeable core of solid plasma appeared on his hand. _What is this, this daddy wanted fire!_ Immediately, it blazed to life, a myriad of reds, oranges and yellows appeared on a one foot in diameter fire.

He almost screamed, but kept his calm and realized this was real. Inside however, he was not as calm as he was on the outside. _Holy crap! This daddy has magic! Curse those against me who think they will take this daddy!_ A strange uncle appeared next to him, saying "How did you do that? I can only make the orbs?" He seemed calm, but it was the complete opposite in his mind. When our guy, Xinghe, explained, an immediate small two inch flame appeared on his palm. He shouted in excitement.

Xinghe couldn't help but mutter "What a strange uncle..." However, he too was ecstatic for him, as he was for everyone! Magic was here, so what else would appear? Unicorns? Dragons? The possibilities are endless! He came back to reality. "...overthrow the governments!" Nani!? He looked to the uncle next to him. "Why would we overthrow the government? That would open the *proverbial* window for murderers, robbers, and other heinous criminal!" The man looked at him in shock. "Why!? For power of course!" He threw the fire he has long since been holding at thy sky, proclaiming his message in a small font.

He sighed. He concentrated on his palm, crushing it with his gravity element. _I'm getting the hang of this already!_ He was once again ecstatic. "But now that I know you won't help... as people say, 'Crush the Opposition!'" The strange uncle threw a punch at his sitting form, which he barely managed to stumble away from. He concentrated, a blast of pure light gathering onto his hand. He heard a faint voice in the back of his head. _Divine Retribution? Is that the name of the spell? What does SS-Class mean?_ He did not question further, and shouted. "Divine Retribution!"

A large heavenly and ethereal sword of light appeared in the sky, striking the uncle. A barrier of solid Colour appeared on everyone but Xinghe, who had a larger barrier with multiple Colouring, the main being red, while his sub elements combatted on the edges for power. When it was over, Xinghe had fainted, while the body of the strange uncle dissipated into ash and went into him. Many of the awake passer bys hand either fainted or fell back from either shock or the pure power from that attack. Those who could still walk after that ran away from the beast of a man sitting before them, unconscious probably due to exertion of such a move.

[1] The info field is a field of information that everyone has a weak link to, but with the powers they gain it strengthens and allows them to send elements through that link, going into the real world.

D-Rank: Weak

F-Rank: Common

C-Rank: UnCommon

B-Rank: Rare

A-Rank: Super Rare

S-Rank: Ultra Rare

SS-Rank: Legendary

SSS-Rank: Ultra Legendary


End file.
